Red eye's
by ExiledFoxy
Summary: Ehh it's 4 in the morning and i spent an hour fixing the story up.Love you all and hope you enjoy it :3


Red eye's

The sun was shining bright,Riven was wondering around the woods of Ionia,not to far away from a trading town,it's name was Whitefey...,,How will i find my way out of these woods?''..she asked herself,she was tired from the walking and decided to just rest near a tree she saw in the distance..the tree was on top a small hill and there was no other tree around it,it was a clear spot in the forest with only one tree in the middle,she walked up to it and leaned her sword against it,she sat down next to it resting the back of her head on it and closing her eye' the dark parts of the forest,Talon,the deadliest blade-masters in all of Valoran was on a mission that General Du Couteau gave him,he only followed his orders and this time it was about a girl,the exiled Noxian commander that was believed to be dead,but wasn' was searching for her for 4 months before he finally got some details on where she might be,she is in this forest for sure,he had dark thoughts as he got deeper and deeper into the forest,it was dark and had an eerie feeling to sun rays where falling onto the ground of the forest through the small spaces between the leaf' stood for a second and looked onto the ground,he saw footprints on the ground and broken passed through here,he said with a low voice and continued to go further into the stopped as he saw a little hill and a tree on the top of it,it was a clear spot in the forest and it only had one tree,This is unusual...she is here...he whispered to himself and slowly made his way to the girl with white hair,she was wearing a white shirt that showed her stomach and she had leather pants on,dark boots that went up to her knees,she was sleeping,her sword was leaned against the tree and the back of her head was also leaned back onto the tree,exposing her neck... approaches from the front and stands in front of her,she didn't respond to anything so he just took out a knife and pressed it against her opened her eye's and saw a man in front of her with a grin on his face,he had a hood on his head and he also held a knife to her throat,she looked at him a bit scared but also pissed off.

..Who are you?..*she asked in a shaky voice looking at the knife and then at him*

Next time don't sleep in the woods alone.*he smiled at her slightly and pressed the blade to her throat a bit more*

..*she looked at the blade and then looked away,she was breathing fast and she was scared..Where is my sword..she tries to reach it with one hand*..Please..No..*she looks at him again trying to see his face*

..*he sighs and stands up*..Take your sword 's it's not fun like this Riven,it's way to easy like this.*he takes a step back and looks down at her*...

*she grabs her neck in panic and breaths heavily,then grabs her sword*...W..Who are you?!How do you know my name?!

*he steps towards her*..You don't need to know my name.

*she hardens the grip on her sword and stands up with her legs shaking*..Who sent you?

Who sent me?My commander sent me to kill you,you should already be dead,and if you are going to ask me why he sent me,i don't know,he just said that you need to be eliminated.

*he points his knife at her*..So,are you gonna fight or are you gonna give up and die?

*she looks up at him and smirks*..I never turned down a fight.I'll never give up even if i know who will win this battle.*she gets into her fighting position and looks at him with fire in her eye's*...You have red eye's,i never saw this shade of red in someones eye's..*he whispered to himself*..*he grins at her*..now that's what i like to hear,the anger in your voice,the fire in your eye's!*he pulls his hood down and reveals his dark hair,some of it covered his left eye,he was handsome,he had a sharp jaw line and his strangely colored eye's...Riven felt as if she saw him somewhere before,a long time ago,but she couldn't remember it*..Show me what you can do Riven!

*she looked at him and gritted her teeth*...Me?!Why should i show you anything,you are here to kill what are you waiting for?

..Why do i have to start..ah forget about it.*He points his blade at her and starts to run right at her,he made sure that he stepped back so he had distance to play around her, he stops one meter from her and smiles at her*..

..*she widens her eye's as she was confused..why is he smiling...*..W..What..

You shouldn't get distracted so easily.*he swings his blade at her throat and tries to cut it*

*she jumps back fast avoiding his blade*..you have a pretty smile assassin..*she swings her blade at him aiming for his right hand*

*he starts to laugh and makes a step to the side avoiding her attack*..You should stop lying Riven.*he aims for her throat with his blade again*

*she block's his blade just in time,if she hadn't reacted so fast like she did,he would have killed her right there...their blades clashed and she looked at him between the clashed blades*...Why am i lying?I'm speaking the truth..or just my mind...you are a tricky one..

*He grins at her and kicks her stomach so he could get some distance again,she falls to the ground on her back,he looks at her*..I might be a tricky one but don't forget,you would already be dead if i didn't hold back Riven.

*he knocked the breath out of her as she fell onto her back and hit her head hard*

*He looks at her face and smiles again*..I thought it would be a challenge...

*she jumps back on her feet gasping for breath*...oh..it is...*she said trying to breath*

*He walks over to her and puts a finger under her chin and lifts her head up*..It is?Well Riven it looks like you have problems with breathing..*she looks up at him as he lifted her head up*

..You kicked me in the stomach...and how do you even know my name?

..Didn't i tell you?I am here to assassinate you,even if it hurts my emotionless heart to kill someone like you.

Your heart isn't hurting because of me,you don't know me.*she said as she looked up at him*

Riven...I know you,but you forgot about me..never mind,i don't know you but i can see you in front of me right now...

..What do you see?Are you pitying me?Where do you know me from?

*he puts his finger away from her chin and looks at her*...I am not pitying you..*he sighs and she feels his breath as he sighed..*..But forget it,seems that you don't understand it...*he points his blade at her*

*she looks at the tip of the blade*...hah...

*she looked down and felt as if her heart was heavy and she wanted to cry*..Then what are you waiting for?

*he looks at her red eye's and sees that she is on the edge of crying..he was confused*...*she sits down on the ground in front of him and looks down*..What did just happen?..*he asked himself and knelled down,he looks at her*

*she looked away from him as she didn't want him to see her cry*

*he puts his hand on her cheek and turns her head to face him..she let's him turn her head with a fight..*.. You alright?..*he seems a bit worried but that was not possible for a heartless assassin like him..or was it?*..Riven..what's wrong?

*she closed her eye's and held her hand to her heart...and then she opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it*

*he sighs and lifts her up into his arms..why am i letting myself have any emotion for her..*..I don't know what's wrong with you..*he starts to walk away from the spot they where fighting at*..I don't fight a girl who can't fight back.

*she looks at him as he carried her*..I remember you're face...but i don't know from where...*she teared up and slowly started to cry...he looked at her with a cold expression on his face...*..Will you tell me what's wrong?...*he looks forward as he walked,she looked at him and decided to tell him what's wrong and then let him kill her*...


End file.
